


kill kill

by eutanazja



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: niko i jego uczucia względem zery





	kill kill

Zakochiwanie się w Zerze jest dla Niko jak praca w polu późnym lipcem - mozolne, wyczerpujące i przynoszące conajmniej średnie efekty. Jednak jakże satysfakcjonujące! Każde skinienie głowy Zery, słowa aprobaty, wyraz dumy sprawiają, że Niko uśmiecha się mimowolnie, naciąga czapkę na czoło, by zakryć głęboki rumieniec rozlewający się po jego skórze. 

Zakochiwanie się w Zerze jest bolesne. Patrzenie, jak ten obnosi się ze swoją afekcją do Jaibo, ich wymieniane poufnie spojrzenia, coś, czego tajemnicy Niko nigdy nie posiądzie. A Zera, nie zdający sobie sprawy z tego, jak okrutny jest - z idealnie wyprasowaną koszulą, bladą twarzą ukrytą za parą drucianych okularów i w końcu, w końcu jego usta, różowe jak łupiny lichi. Piękny, myśli Niko. Piękny.

Zera, mimo swojej perfekcyjności, dorasta tak jak każdy z nich, i Niko kocha go i pożąda coraz bardziej. Cechy twarzy Zery robią się ostre, bardziej zdefiniowane. Mniej chłopięce, bardziej męskie. Rośnie o kilka centymetrów, tylko kilka, ale Niko zastanawia się - czy przerośnie Tamiyę? I ta myśl sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco. I jego dłonie, z których ściąga rękawiczki też są jakby inne, jakby silniejsze, jakby mocniejsze, choć wziąż eleganckie, z długimi palcami pianisty. Czy te dłonie, myśli w popłochu Niko, mogłyby trzymać go czule w śnie, kiedy miewa koszmary? Kiedy śni mu się ból, krzyk i rozpacz? 

Ale miewa też inne sny. W tych snach Zera robi z nim zbereźne rzeczy, o których Niko wstydzi się nawet myśleć, a które sprawiają, że rano prześcieradło jest lepkie i ociekające grzechem. W takie dni pracuje jeszcze ciężej, jeszcze efektowniej. Wie, że jest obrzydliwy. Nie może tak myśleć o Zerze. Zera nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tak trywialnych zachowań. Nie z nim. Niko wyciera spocone czoło i wkłada kolejny owoc do wiklinowego koszyka.

W końcu widzi ich razem, usta Jaibo tam na dole, Niko wzdryga się i obraca, potykając o własne nogi. Ucieka z tego miejsca, ucieka od pożądliwego spojrzenia Jaibo, przyjemności na twarzy Zery, od ich obscenicznych ruchów i cichych pojękiwań. Jego Zera, jego najdroższy Zera już nie jest jego. Niko czuje coś na swoim policzku, coś ciepłego i słonego. Czy to łzy? Czy tak to jest, gdy pęka ci serce?

W domu przemywa twarz i spogląda w lustro. Widzi brzydkiego chłopca ze skórą spaloną przez słońce, o krótkich rzęsach, czerwonych plamach na policzkach, spierzchniętych ustach i drobnych dłoniach, stwardniałych i posiniaczonych od pracy. Aż w końcu blizna przecinająca jego prawe oko, sklejone powieki, ślady po szwach. Pamiątka po tym, co miało być dowodem jego lojalności i oddania, teraz szpeci go, zdając się szeptać: "nie zasługujesz na niego".

Może ma rację, myśli Niko. Może blizna i Jaibo mają rację.


End file.
